The Wolf of Star Fox
by Adowwolf
Summary: After being kicked out of Star Wolf, Wolf O'Donnell turns himself in and joins Star Fox to get revenge on Leon and Panther.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome back! I apologize for my extended absence. Things were just really crazy for a while, but now that everything is falling into place, I have decided to continue my FanFaction writing. Of course, I'm not continuing all of the current stories, and they will probably all be removed soon. As many things have changed in my life, so have the style of my literary works. First off, I'm now writing in Word (erm, LibreOffice technically) instead of on the website. Also, my stories will be given a base word to work off of. (eg, this one is #unexpected) So, enjoy! :)**

* * *

_11 ALW, 9:53 AM, Great Fox, Corneria City, Corneria_

My name is Wolf O'Donnell, head weapons manager for the Star Fox team. That's right, Star Fox. Not Star Wolf, those days are behind me.

This all started 2 years ago, after my team flew in, twice, to assist Star Fox. Once we flew off, Leon and Panther (who was unhappy about not getting a date with Krystal) began questioning my loyalty to my own team. As if I would betray them.

Clouded by their distrust in me, I was kicked out of the team and attacked on spot. I made it out of the hideout alive, but I was still upset with myself that I had gone to help Star Fox in the first place.

Either way, what was done was done, and I flew off to Corneria to stay under a new name for a while. On my way there, I thought about a lot. I considered starting a new team, but without the help of Andross, I wouldn't get far, and probably end up dead.

Then I thought of something I never thought I would ever think about, turning good. At first, I laughed at myself. Why would I even think about something so stupid?

But as I flew on, my thoughts began changing. Maybe turning my ways would be a good idea. I could start my own mercenary team with the help of the Cornerian army, then get my revenge on Leon and Panther.

Anyways, I flew in to Corneria, turned myself in, and only had to spend 6 months (6 grueling months) in prison before being released for good behavior. Those 6 months, which I spent alone, gave me some time to think. Instead of starting my own team, I could join Star Fox. Besides, they'll track down and kill Leon before I even get the chance to get off the ground with my new team, so why bother trying?

Lucky for me, Fox and his gang were just coming down when I was released. In fact, I walked out just in time to see the Great Fox land. It was apparent that something went down in space, as the huge ship seemed to had taken some damage, though it didn't seem too serious.

Of course, the team itself didn't seem to be hurt at all, which actually relieved me. But something I noticed about them was that there was someone missing, a particular rabbit, or hare, or whatever they call themselves. Apparently, I missed the memo that Peppy Hare, previously a pilot for Star Fox, had not only retired, but had also died one year after the Aparoid Invasion.

There weren't a lot of people floating around Corneria City, (something about having jobs) so it wasn't hard to reach them. I didn't even have to push through anybody. I just walked up. Of course, Fox had heard about me turning myself in 6 months previous, so he didn't look defensive. He just turned and greeted me. "Hey, Wolf."

I nodded in response. "Fox, I need to speak to you about something."

Fox's ears perked, and a concerned expression crossed his face, but he turned to his team, excused himself, and walked with me until we were out of earshot. I turned and looked down into the vulpine's eyes. He had grown, that was for sure, but I was still taller. By a lot. "Fox, I wanted to ask you if I could join your team." I said.

Fox was caught off guard. I don't blame him. He looked into my eyes for a moment, which seemed like ages. Despite me being Wolf O'Donnell, I was still nervous. Finally, he opened his mouth and said the four words that changed my life forever, "Welcome to Star Fox." He held out his hand, which I shook.

My life was immediately different.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there we are. Done. I realize this is kind of like a prologue to the actual story, so treat it like so. :) That's it. See you guys when I see you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome back, everyone! Ready for some more? Let's go.**

* * *

_11 ALW, 11:30 AM, Great Fox, Corneria City, Corneria_

The team was preparing to take off back into space. The Great Fox had plenty of fuel, weapons looked fine, shield had full power, backup energy was full. The only thing missing was the team, who were in a nearby café, getting a quick lunch before heading out.

Fox, Falco, Slippy, Krystal and I were all seated, eating. There was something I knew was interesting about this stop at Corneria. It was the first stop here since I joined Star Fox, and everybody noticed, as I realized a lot more looks at me, which I just looked awkwardly back at.

Finally, Fox looked up at me and said, "Remember your way around here?"

I nodded, though I later realized it wasn't true. I had only really been one place, prison, and that was years ago. I knew my way around my jail cell, but those weren't necessarily happy memories.

Fox's wrist device beeped, which Fox silenced, then stood. He looked over his team, smiling, then said, "Alright, let's go team."

Everybody stood, not very uniformly, threw away their food trash and headed out to the Great Fox. I was trailing right behind Slippy at the back. I usually worked on the same floor as Slippy, and I grew to like the toad, though most found him annoying.

We all boarded the massive ship and headed up to the main hall. We all flooded into the room, Fox in the front, and everyone sat down in their chairs, which were turned to the left at first, then turned automatically as they sat. I looked over my display panel, which let me keep an eye on the weapons and shields.

I was always on the Great Fox while in space. For the first 3 years of me being in Star Fox, I was not allowed to pilot an Arwing or my Wolfen, which I didn't argue with. I did find it odd that they would trust me with the entire weapons system of their mothership, but not an Arwing or Wolfen.

I looked over my panel, checking every tiny detail of the ship. Once I decided everything was clear, I turned to Fox and nodded, which he nodded in reply to.

"Alright." the vulpine said, then turned to ROB, the onboard robot "ROB."

The bot turned and chirped inquisitively.

"Open a communications line with General Pepper."

The robot turned chirped once more, then turned back to his panel, tapping with his robotic arms on the panel. Suddenly, the face of the old dog known as General Pepper appeared on the big screen.

"Team Star Fox... Wolf." The old dog said, muttering the last word.

"Sir, Wolf is one of us." Fox defended.

"Right, well... You all have been called to check up on Zoness. There appears to be a signal of some sort coming from there, though we can't pinpoint where on the planet it is, or who sent the signal. Heck, we don't even know if it's a distress signal. The frequency constantly changes, sometimes it signals from the north pole of the planet, sometime it signals from the south pole. We can't make any connections with the planet. Head to the planet and make sure things are okay."

Fox nodded. "Yes sir" and the communication line was closed. He turned to me, and muttered for only me to hear, "Sorry about the general."

I shrugged. I didn't mind if the general hated me, he had reason. I had intervened with his plans many times in the past. Heck, if that was me, I'd have an everlasting grudge with myself. A much worse everlasting grudge.

Zoness was 2 days away. Fox wasted no time. He commanded ROB to start the engines and get off Corneria. In 5 minutes, we were off. Everything was normal, and it was nice to be back in space. The gravity on Corneria is too much after almost 3 years straight in space. Sure, there's gravity in the Great Fox, but it's not as extreme as on a planet.

Slippy and I were excused to go down to the hangar, which housed the Arwings and weapons systems. We walked out of main hall into the elevator.

When we arrived in the hangar seconds later and stepped out. The lights flickered on, revealing the four Star Fox ships and single Wolfen in the corner, which had begun collecting dust. My mind went back to life in Star Wolf. It sure was great not having to listen to anyone, do my own thing, but that's not who I am anymore. I'm Wolf O'Donnell from Star Fox, the good guys.

"Alright. I'll need your help in a little while as I check up on the ships." Slippy said. I nodded in acknowledgment, and walked back to the weapons to check them in person. Though the technology on the Great Fox was very high-tech, I didn't trust it quite as much as checking them in person.

And it was a good thing too. One of the torpedoes was damaged. If we were to fire it, it could possibly explode before it leaves the ship, taking out a massive, and important, part of the ship. We'd be practically trapped on the ship as it gets ripped to shreds.

After replacing the torpedo, I continued to check the other weapons, which all checked out. "Slippy," I said as I headed for the elevator. "page me when you need me, got it?"

"Actually, I need you right about now." The toad responded. I walked over and bent down. Slippy was under an Arwing known as the Cloud Runner. He pushed himself out from under the ship and looked at me, then stood. "Follow me."

I stood up and followed him back to the same ship that took me back to my old life, the Red Fang. As we approached, I couldn't help but look at Slippy. "Slip, why are we back here?"

Slippy smiled, turned and looked up at me. "Wolf, do you remember how long it's been since you've joined Star Fox?"

"Two years. I'm on aerial suspension for three." I replied.

Slippy shook his head, smiling. "Nope, it's almost been three years, Wolf." then continued walking. "Time flies in space" he called back.

I stood there, looking at where Slippy was for a moment, which felt like ages. "It's been three years already?" I thought to myself. After a moment, I eventually shrugged and caught up with Slippy, who was waiting for me next to the Red Fang.

"Now." Slippy began. "I've been making some adjustments to it over the past few weeks, making sure it was all prepped. I also changed the identification system in it so that we can find you if you get trapped, and your old buddies over at Star Wolf cannot. I upgraded the weapons, replaced the fuel and did a full checkup on it. It's ready to fly tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked. Has it really been that long?

Slippy nodded. "Tomorrow." He smiled. "That's all I needed."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there wasn't anything too unexpected about this chapter, but it's something. It's more of a filler chapter anyways. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, second chapter time! Here we goooo...**

* * *

_11 ALW, 3:35 PM, Great Fox, somewhere in the Lylat system_

_ "_We're approximately 44 hours from Zoness." Fox announced over the PA system of the ship. "That is, assuming we don't run into trouble." He said once more, then silence.

I was sitting with Falco in the recreational hall of the ship, watching TV. I was trying to get lost in my thoughts, because the show on made me feel sick. I looked at Falco, who was also looking rather sick.

"Hey, uh, why don't you change the channel if this makes you sick?" I said, eyebrow raised.

"The remote is missing." the avian replied.

I sighed and stood up. They don't know how to change the channel manually? Seriously? I walked over to the TV and looked at the side of the screen.

Then I realized why we were still watching soaps. I spent at least 4 minutes scanning over the sides of the TV. There was only one button, the power button. Finally I gave up and just turned the TV off and returned to the couch.

"Well... Better than nothing, right?" Falco said as I sat down.

"Yup." I said immediately, relaxing back on to the couch.

Falco and I sat in silence for a few moments, until finally an alarm sounded. We both stood up and ran to the elevator, piling in. As we passed the hangar, Slippy jumped in and we continued up to the main hall, where we ran out of the elevator to our respective seats.

"Looks like your old friends are causing some us some problems, Wolf. We're not going to be able to keep up with them in the Great Fox. Wolf..." Fox stopped himself. I turned and looked into his eyes.

"Yes?" I inquired.

Fox stood there for a moment, staring thoughtfully into my eyes, before finally saying, "You're with us."

I stood, both confused and excited. Fox was actually letting me fly? The team piled into the elevator, leaving the robot alone in the main hall. Within seconds we flooded into the hangar. Everyone ran to their Arwings, and I dashed over to the Red Fang, waved my hand over the cockpit window to open it, and jumped in, closing the cockpit.

Fox pressed a few buttons in his Arwing and the hatch opened, a gravitational forcefield appeared. The sound of Arwings powering up around me prompted me to start up my Wolfen. Hearing the hum of the Wolfen and feeling the gentle vibrations under my feet brought me back to my early years.

One would think that after three years of not flying, I would lose all of my experience in a Wolfen. Quite the contrary, actually. As soon as everyone else shot out of the hangar, I was right behind them.

Suddenly, there was a little chime from the communication system, signaling an incoming call. I pressed the button and a familiar face appeared. It was that of Leon Powalski's.

"Wolf O'Donnell... Never thought I'd see your face again." The chameleon hissed.

"Hello again, Powalski." I growled back. "Not going to lie, Leon, I'm glad we've met again." I said, smirking. "I want to be the one to kill you."

"Hah! Fat chance, puppy." Leon hissed and ended the call.

"Alright team." Fox started over the com channel. "Wolf, Falco and I will take Leon." I grinned. "Slippy, you and Krystal can take Panther. Let's go."

The team split to take on the two Star Wolf members. Fox and Falco flew under Leon, while I above him. The chameleon wasted no time. He pulled forward, turned upward, inverted, and began firing at me. I flipped around and returned fire. I could see my shots hitting the shields of his Wolfen, damaging it. I was hit a few times, but was able to ignore the shots. I had faith in Slippy, and that he wouldn't just let my shields go down easily.

Fox and Falco flew up under Leon, hitting the sensitive cockpit of the Wolfen. Falco clipped the top of the ship, causing him to roll in the oxygen-less air, as I continued firing on the ship.

Things were going fine, until something unexpected happened. They had backup, and a lot of it. An entire Venomian fleet flew in and opened fire on us. Simple math told me that we had a 7% chance of victory out here. We were greatly outnumbered, and Fox knew it. He opened a comm channel to the team. "Everyone, pull back." he said and flew back to the Great Fox. I watched him fly back, and turned my attention back to Leon. I will kill him, but I wasn't going to spend a lot of time doing it. I continued firing on Leon, hitting the shields once more. They were definitely stronger than before. Before I could manage to take out the shields completely, I was swarmed by the Venomian ships.

Trapped, I did the only thing I could think to do, smash into the fleet. I fastened an oxygen mask on to my muzzle, then slipped a helmet on, clipping it to my flightsuit. I was going to crash, and I knew it. I slammed into Leon's ship first, which blew up to my happiness, then turned to the Venomian ships blocking my way back to the Great Fox. I had 49% shield power, and dropping. I could make it through a few layers of ships, but that would be it.

Taking a deep breath, I slammed into a ship, but more and more flooded in my way. I wouldn't make it to the ship. Finally, when my shield was at 5%, I ejected. The cockpit flew off the Red Fang and toward the Great Fox, hardly missing Slippy's Arwing, which was boarding the ship. I flew right past the hangar, and ejected myself out of the pod, flying into the hangar, passing through the gravitational forcefield, and slamming to the ground with a thump.

The hangar door closed as Fox jumped out of his Arwing and ran over to me. I was still laying on the ground, my heart beating out of my chest. That was a rush, one that I don't want to feel again. I pushed myself up and pulled the helmet off, then ripped the oxygen mask off my muzzle.

"You alright, Wolf?" Fox asked, reaching down his hand for me to grab.

I looked up and nodded, then grabbed his hand, then was pulled up. "I'm never doing that again."

Fox laughed. "Well, Leon is dead. How's that feel?"

I breathed a breath of air and nodded. "Feels fantastic."

Slippy jumped out of his Arwing and walked over to me. "You totally almost smashed into me." He said, smiling a bit. He clearly enjoyed the rush.

"Alright, we need to get out of here. Now." Fox said and turned toward the elevator. "Come with me, Wolf." The ran to the elevator. I was right right on his heels. Falco and Krystal jumped in and we headed up.

When we reached the main hall, we flooded out and Fox immediately began giving ROB instructions. "ROB, get us out of here." The robot chirped and we were off, slamming into some ships, which dealt very little damage to the ship. By the end of it, we had 98% shields total, and were gaining speed to Zoness.

Within 5 minutes, not only had we passed the entire fleet, destroying half of it, and disbanding the remainder of Star Wolf, but had also covered 4 hours worth of travel. However, we were taking too much energy, and Fox backed the ship down to normal speed.

"39 hours, team." Fox said. "Alright, ROB, time to contact General Pepper, and tell him what we had to do."

ROB chirped and started a call with General Pepper, who picked up within seconds.

"Yes, Fox?" the old dog said.

"General Pepper, we have just passed a Venomian fleet, and the remainder of Star Wolf. We were forced into a dogfight. We destroyed Star Wolf, but were forced to grant Wolf piloting permissions, which he did not abuse. His ship was, however, destroyed. We are now back on our way to Zoness and should arrive in 39 hours." Fox reported.

The general was silent for a moment. "Alright. Thank you for your report. Wolf O'Donnell," he said as I focused deeper on the old dog's face. "You are hereby granted with full permissions in Star Fox. Welcome to the team, Wolf." he finished and ended the call.

There was an awkward silence in the hall. Everybody was clearly surprised that the general would be so easy on me. Finally, ROB chirped. "Incoming transmission from Zoness."

Fox's ears perked in surprise. "Open it, ROB."

* * *

**Muahaha cliffhanger. Well, not really, but you got a bit of suspenseful dogfighting. That's good, right? Right...? Hello? ...okay, bai.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Back for more? Awesome. Let's go.**

* * *

_11 ALW, 4:30 PM, Great Fox, somewhere in the Lylat system_

"Incoming transmission from Zoness" ROB, the onboard maintenance bot announced, seconds after Fox hung up on General Pepper.

"Open it." Fox said, ears perked.

A fuzzy stream of a Cerinian fox appeared. "Hello?" the panicked fox inquired.

"Hello, sir, this is the Star Fox team. Is everything okay?" Fox asked, a bit concerned by the panic on the Cerinian's face.

"No! Don't come here! They'll rip you to shreds. I saw them do it to the Cornerian army!" The Cerinian yelled. "Stop where you are! Turn back! Get far away from here!"

Fox was silent for a moment. After a moment, he looked up at the Cerinian and nodded. "Okay. Thank you." and the call was closed.

Needless to say, everybody looked at Fox questioningly. Fox smiled. "We keep going. ROB,"

The robot chirped inquisitively.

"How long until we pass by Katina?" Fox asked, keeping his focus ahead.

After a quick pause, ROB replied, "The Great Fox will fly by Katina in 2 hours."

"Schedule to land on the surface. Contact the outpost, request a backup ship be ready when we arrive."

ROB chirped once more, and after a brief pause, said, "Done. A ship will be ready when we arrive in 2 hours."

"Thank you." Fox said and turned to me. "When this is all said and done, Wolf, we'll head back to Corneria, where you'll find your own Arwing waiting for you."

I turned to face Fox, then nodded. "Thank you." then I turned back.

My gaze swept over Falco, who was on the opposite side of the room from me. He looked particularly distraught. I wasn't going to question him in front of the team, so I turned and stood. "Falco, can I talk to you?"

Falco blinked and looked over at me, then stood and followed me to the elevator. I let him in first, then pressed the button to take us to the sleeping chambers. We rode down in silence, then walked out. "Everything okay, Wolf?" he said as we walked out and into the hall.

"I actually brought you down to ask you the same question. You looked a little... disgruntled after the call from Zoness."

"Oh, uh... yeah." Falco rubbed the back of his neck with his feathers. "I have a bit of a connection with Zoness. It's actually where I'm from. See, my parents lived on Corneria, but they went on a little vacation to Zoness, and then I was born."

I nodded. "That explains a lot."

Falco nodded in response. "Yeah, by the way, thanks for not bringing it up in front of everybody."

"No problem. I didn't know if maybe you had a lady bird you knew from Zoness or what." I smiled and gently pushed his shoulder. He smiled and we returned to the elevator. The air in the elevator was a lot lighter than on the ride down. He had clearly needed to say that to someone.

When we returned to the main hall, Falco stepped off, but I was stopped by Krystal, who motioned for me to stay on the elevator while she stepped on. We rode down to the medical ward, and stepped off.

"I was directed to preform a quick check up on you. Make sure you're okay, you know." She said as she led me to a hospital bed. I sat and nodded. "Every three years, we preform one of these, but one was issued last minute to make sure there's no physical or psychological damage from your mini-spacewalk." I smiled. I don't know why I found it comical.

She was done with the physical checks in 10 minutes and sat down on a chair in front of me. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel fine. Accomplished by this last dogfight, actually."

"Even though now your friends are dead?"

I laughed, "hah! They lost my friendship when they betrayed me in Star Wolf."

She nodded. "So you wanted them dead?"

I stopped for a moment. She had a point, whether she knew it or not. I really wasn't all that different from the old Wolf O'Donnell. I thought for a moment, and looked up at her, speechless.

She simply smiled, stood and put her hand on my shoulder. "I'll come back when we arrive at Katina. Until then, get some rest." then she left.

* * *

**Hah, another cliffhanger. Well, not really. See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. Before I begin though, I want to address a guest review, which was simply "is Krystal married to Fox?" I realize this isn't a subject I've addressed in this fic simply because I don't really care for the love story of Star Fox. :P The answer is as simple as the question: no. They aren't married. More information on that will come up later on in the story.**

* * *

_11 ALW, 6:35 PM, Great Fox, just outside Katina_

I had spent the last 2 hours laying there, thinking. I had wanted to see Leon and Panther dead after what they had done to me three years ago, but I never thought it had been the old Wolf talking until Krystal said it the way she had.

Suddenly, I heard the elevator open, and someone walked over to me and put their hand on my shoulder to try and wake me, even though I was already awake. I opened my eyes to see Krystal standing over me.

She smiled down at me. "We're 5 minutes out of Katina."

I nodded and sat up. "Thanks." I stood and followed her back to the elevator. I could feel the ship slowing down as we approached our destination. Krystal and I both walked over to our seats and sat down as we entered the hall.

"Prepare for reentry." Fox said. ROB chirped and everyone held on tight to their chairs. Within seconds, you could see Katina getting closer and closer as the Great Fox descended, and, following a bit of turbulence, the sky changed from black to blue.

"Stop right here. No need to land." Fox said, standing. "ROB, how far from the surface is the hangar?"

"Six feet." the robot replied.

Fox nodded. "That safe enough to jump. Let's head out." He turned and started walking to the elevator, as everyone else stood and followed, then piled into the elevator. We arrived at the hangar, the lowest point of the ship, seconds later. Fox stepped out and opened the hatch, as the warm Katina air flooded into the hangar.

One at a time, we carefully jumped out of the hangar until all five of us were on the ground. Looking out in the direction of the outpost, I saw a familiar silhouette approaching. Fox lead us to the silhouette, which soon revealed itself to be Bill Grey. Old friend of Fox's and leader of the Husky and Bulldog units. Oh yeah, and not a friend of mine.

Bill and Fox met about half way between the Great Fox and the outpost. "Good afternoon, Fox, Falco, Slippy, Krystal... O'Donnell." Bill practically spat the last part out.

"Grey." I greeted him, saying his last name less spit-like.

Fox's slightly annoyed gaze traveled between the two of us. "...right. Okay." he said after an awkward pause of me and Bill glaring at each other. "Let's go." He said. Bill kept his glare with me for a moment, then turned and began walking back to the outpost. The team followed, but Fox lagged a bit behind.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grabbing the back of my suit and pulling me back. With a gulp and an 'ack', I stopped and backed up to see Fox glaring at me. "What?" I asked, rubbing my neck, my voice a bit raspy from the front of my suit rubbing up against my throat.

"What is it with you and Bill? Can't you just get along?" He growled silently.

"I don't know, he just hates me. Probably because of who I was."

"Well... You've gotta get over it. You're not making it any better!"

"Look, Fox. I don't like it when people treat me like dirt, and that's treating me like dirt."

Fox opened his mouth like he was going to speak, but paused. After a second, he closed his mouth and relaxed his shoulders.

"Yo, Fox!" Falco called from a few yard away. "You two coming?"

Fox looked at Falco, then back at me. "Let's go." He walked off in the direction of the outpost. After a second, I followed the vulpine. My little argument with Fox made my skin hot under my fur, and it wasn't the weather.

While on my silent walk to the outpost, I got to thinking again. I don't see any reason why Bill hates me. Star Wolf never did anything to harm Katina, and besides, that was the old me. Star Wolf is finished, done, gone. I made sure of that. Either way, Fox had a point. I was on Bill's turf, and me getting kicked out of Katina over something so stupid like my nearly-forgotten past wasn't very high on my bucket list, which I had nearly completed.

Bill lead us past the gates and into the outpost. "I understand that you are here to pick up a backup ship?" the dog asked as Fox returned to his side.

Fox nodded, "Yes, and if you also wouldn't mind checking our Arwings, that would be great."

"Not a problem. Run into a little fight on your way here?"

"Yes. Wolf's ship was destroyed, and our ships suffered a bit of damage."

Bill smiled, "Just like old times. Send them on over."

Fox tapped his high-tech gauntlet, and within seconds, the Arwings could be heard shooting out of the Great Fox behind us and approaching.

"The backup ship isn't quite ready. With checking your Arwings, I wouldn't be surprised if you are here for around 3 hours. I recommend getting dinner and staying the night here on Katina." Bill said. "I'd hate for you guys to fall asleep before you make it out of the planet."

Fox nodded again. "Good idea." He turned to us, with a questioning look on his face. He knew we heard him.

Everyone nodded approval, and Fox turned back around. "Yeah, we'll stay the night."

"Great. We have a few rooms open, if you don't mind pairing up."

"No problem." Fox replied.

* * *

**I'm going to cut it off prematurely here, and then skip a bit when I pick up the next chapter. I want to devote an entire chapter to a future event. Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Welcome back. Ready for a plot twist that will rock the entire story? I want to warn readers before moving on, this chapter depicts some rather mature content, in the form of violence and the consequences of violent fights. Okay, that's all. You may now read on.**

* * *

_12:52 PM, Great Fox, somewhere in the Lylat System_

We had been aboard the Great Fox for 4 hours. Everyone was in the main hall. Everyone but Fox, who was down in the kitchen, grabbing an early lunch. We were all conversing the possible problem on Zoness. We all had our theories, which, oddly enough, all traced back to Andross, who was still fresh in everyone's minds, even 11 years after the big battle with him.

After a moment of conversation, I heard the elevator door open behind us. Nobody took much notice, until there was an abnormal thump. We all turned and saw Fox, laying on the ground, dead. A puddle of blood surrounded his head, which had been shot from behind.

I looked up from his body to see the old, familiar chameleon, Leon Powalski, holding a blaster, aiming it at me, an enraged look on his face.

"L-Leon..." I managed to stutter out, still shocked by seeing Fox dead and Leon alive. "You're supposed to be dead."

Leon laughed. "Wolf, I'm not that weak." He looked back at me, rage returning to his glare. "But you killed Panther." He prepared his blaster and aimed it at my head. Any other day I would have pulled out a gun and shot Leon right in his stupid face, but I was unarmed, as was the rest of the team, with the exclusion of Fox, who was dead, so he was no use to us.

Leon walked up to me, his blaster still pointed at my head, a smirk of pure evil and rage on his face. He held the blaster to my head. "Well now, Wolf. You'll regret betraying us. Just watch."

"Betray you? You kicked me out!" I growled.

"Because you betrayed us!" he yelled, pushing the blaster against my head harder.

I exhaled and closed my eyes. After a few seconds, I opened them again. "How is helping you clear your name betraying you?"

"You helped Star Fox, and you dragged us in on it. Star Fox has been, is now and always will be our, or should I say my, enemy!"

Just then, I noticed Falco has stealthily sneaked up behind Leon, crowbar in his hands. I kept my gaze on Leon, so that Leon wouldn't notice Falco behind him.

"Don't think for one moment that you were helping us by rushing to Star Fox's aid." He turned to point at Fox's body. "Look at wh-" he was cut off as Falco smacked him in the face with the crowbar, making him stumble backward, dropping the blaster in my lap.

Falco pushed Leon against the wall, holding the crowbar to his neck, cutting off his air.

Krystal rose from her seat, rage building up in here. She had lost the love of her life, and she wasn't just going to let it slide. She walked a few steps toward Leon, then ran the rest of the way, her fist clenched and held at Leon's face level. As her fist met the chameleon's face, a look of sheer satisfaction crossed her face, and began beating his head repeatedly, while Falco held the crowbar against his neck.

I turned to see ROB and Slippy leaning over Fox's body. Slippy had his head bowed, an unreadibly sad expression on his face. Fox was clearly not coming back. I turned my attention back to Krystal, then looked at the blaster sitting in my lap. I rose and walked to Krystal, Falco and Leon, grabbing the blaster as I walked over. Leon looked horrible. I pulled Krystal aside and put the blaster in her hand. "Just end it." I told her.

She looked down at the gun in her hand, then looked back at Leon, then aimed the gun at his head. "Any last words, you nasty... thing?!" She spat.

Leon looked up at her, bleeding from multiple places on his face. "I... hate you all... Especially you, Wolf..." he hissed, his breathing labored by the crowbar against his neck.

Falco raised his hand, stopping Krystal. "Wait. We can take him back to Corneria."

Krystal shook her head. "No... no prison sentence will ever bring back Fox. I loved him." She took one last check of her aim, and her finger squeezed the trigger. I heard a click and a beam shot out of the blaster. I had to look away as it pierced Leon's face, cutting through his skin and penetrated his thick skull, then proceeding to shatter his brain. His body went limp, and Falco pulled the crowbar away. The body fell to the ground with a thump, and a puddle of blood formed around his head.

Krystal lowered the blaster, looking at the body with a look of both shock that she had killed someone, and satisfaction that Fox's death was avenged. Reality seemed to really set in and she stumbled back, dropping the blaster. She stumbled back and fell. She pushed herself back further.

Leon's death didn't trouble Wolf all that much. He was used to death. What really got to him was the betrayal of his old friend, and Fox's death. He turned to face Slippy, who was still leaned over Fox's body, while ROB analyzed the body, looking for a way to save him. Finally, he chirped. "Sorry. There's no way to fully revive Fox. If we were to attempt and be successful in getting him to breathe once more, he will h-"

"Enough, ROB." Slippy cut the robot off. "You can go." The robot stood and rolled away.

Falco stepped on the other side of Fox's body, and I knelt down at his head, feeling around his head. He had taken two shots to the back of the head, most likely within seconds of each other. He was killed in the elevator, probably seconds after entering.

I sighed. This changed everything. Odd as it sounds, I had a respect for Fox, even when I was in Star Wolf. I always tried to best him because I felt like he was my brother, and that's what brothers do. Or so I think. I never had a brother.

But none of that mattered. Nothing mattered. I raised my head and looked at ROB. "ROB, take us home."

* * *

**Whoo, how about that one? Crazy plot twist? I think so. Anyways, see you later.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, welcome back! So how 'bout that last chapter, eh? (We're Canadian now, eh?) Alright, here's the plan, I'm changing the basic idea of the story, and it's going to be very interesting. You ready? Let's go.**

* * *

_7:17 PM, 5 minutes from Corneria_

I was sitting on my bed in my quarters, holding my head in my hands. This mission to Zoness turned into a nightmare, and it was all my fault. I formed Star Fox. I recruited Leon. I was the one that betrayed my own team. I joined Star Fox. I killed Panther, and I led Leon to Fox. So basically, I killed Fox.

Though I wasn't the one to pull the trigger on Leon, I still blamed myself for that death too. I also blamed myself for forcing Krystal to kill Leon. I gave her the gun. I told her to kill Leon. I sighed.

"Alright, we're 3 minutes from Corneria. Everybody report to the main hall." Falco's voice rang over the PA. The sound of Falco's voice in place of Fox's made me shudder. I just wasn't used to it. I stood and dragged myself up to the main hall. I purposefully avoided the elevator, and took the stairs.

Once I made it up to the main hall, I dragged myself to my chair and sat, keeping my head down. Within seconds, everyone else slowly walked into the room and took their seats.

Falco rose from his seat and walked to the front of the seat. It was apparent that Falco wasn't taking it well either. I looked around, and noticed that nobody was.

Falco turned and faced us. "We'll be in Corneria in about 2 minutes. We will land, and the Cornerian army will greet us. From there, we'll be taken to talk to Pepper, and after that, I'm not sure what will come of us. If you would rather not be part of Star Fox anymore, feel free to leave. Nobody will blame you." He looked down. "I have decided that I myself will leave Star Fox."

There was silent ripple in the room. Of course, nobody was in the mood to talk, so we just exchanged glances that said everything.

Falco spoke again. "With this, I plan to pass the torch to Wolf, assuming you'll stay with Star Fox, and that's assuming Pepper doesn't relieve us of our duties."

Krystal and Slippy turned to look at me. I looked up at Falco and nodded. "I'll stay."

Falco nodded, and there was a slight turbulence. "Prepare for reentry." ROB said as Falco sat down in his seat.

Soon, the sky changed from the pitch black of space to the blue of Corneria, and the ship landed completely seconds later. The engines and computer systems shut down, possibly for the last time, and the team manually walked down to the hangar, where Falco opened the hangar door and stepped out. The rest of the team followed, me at the back.

There were a few bystanders who looked baffled as to why Fox wasn't with us. As soon as we stepped out, a Cornerian officer approached. Falco and the officer exchanged words which were unheard to my ears, which I had drowned out as I thought about the future of what may become my team.

The officer lead us to a nearby building. The bystanders began to realize that something wasn't right, and they began growing concerned. We were lead up to the top floor and down a hallway to General Pepper's room. Throughout the whole journey, nobody spoke a word. We arrived in a room with a large round table and chairs. General Pepper was standing at the other end of the room, facing out the window.

"Good evening, team." the dog said and turned. The four remaining members of Star Fox stood in a line near the door. "Please, sit."

One at a time, we took our seats. General Pepper didn't look like he was taking Fox's death well. "There's a question as to what to do with the four of you."

"Three." Falco corrected.

General Pepper looked at Falco. "Excuse me?"

"There's only three members of Star Fox. Effective immediately, I am leaving Star Fox."

General Pepper stared at the avian for a moment, then slowly nodded. "I understand. And the rest of you?" He looked at us all. "You guys staying?"

I nodded, and saw both Slippy and Krystal nod.

General Pepper turned and faced the window once more in thoughtful silence. After a moment, he turned back to us. "Okay. I want all of you to take a 3 week hiatus. Wolf O'Donnell, you will take the place of Fox as leader."

I nodded silently. "Sir, what about Zoness?"  
"Don't worry about them, we have a team heading that way. Now with Star Wolf out of our way, it should be a lot easier to get there."

I didn't hear anything past 'Star Wolf'. My mind had drifted to my mistakes back when I was leader of Star Wolf. So much has changed since then. Not only have I lost my friends, but my rival. Did I really want to continue in Star Fox? Could I?

I pushed the thoughts aside when General Pepper began speaking again. "I have made arrangements for your boarding. In three weeks, I want to see anyone who wants to remain in Star Fox to report here for a mental health checkup. If you pass, then Star Fox will continue operation. Otherwise, I will have to relieve you all of your duties." the old dog turned to Falco. "Lombardi, what are your plans from here on out?"

"I plan to live the rest of my days here on Corneria as an average citizen." Falco replied.

General Pepper nodded. "Very well." he turned to face us again. "Outside you will be escorted to your hotel rooms. Try to enjoy your vacation. You are dismissed."

Everyone rose and stepped out of the room, greeted by an officer. Though I didn't do much in the meeting, I was wiped. Wiped and hungry. The journey back down was as silent as the one up, maybe quieter.

Falco stopped us outside of the escort vehicle. "Well guys, this is it. I'll try to keep in contact, but no promises."

Slippy and Krystal both gave the avian a big hug, and I reached out my hand in a handshake, but Falco hugged me instead. After a second of confusion, I wrapped my arms around Falco for a second, then we broke off.

Falco took a step back and looked at us, a smile crossing his face. "It was an honor flying with you, all of you. Thank you for making this life one worth living. Goodbye, friends."

"Good bye, Falco." Krystal said.

"Bye Falco." Slippy said, a smile crossing his own face.

"Goodbye, friend." I said.

Falco turned and walked away. We stood, watching Falco's shape get further away, until he rounded a corner. I looked at Krystal and Slippy, who both returned gazes. After a moment, we climbed into the car and was driven to our destination. The driver turned and handed us each keycards. "Your belongings from the Great Fox have been moved to your rooms."

We thanked the driver and stepped out of the car. Looking at the cards, we noticed they were all on completely different floors, and on separate sides of the hotel. We looked at each other. Eventually, we all shrugged and headed inside the massive hotel. I made my way up to my room, settled in, then immediately crashed.

As my body met the covers of the hotel bed, I felt as if they hadn't stopped, and just slipped into sleep. For the first time since I lost my left eye.

I was standing in a black void, with nothing beneath my feet. I looked around, but saw only darkness. Suddenly, a bright light filled the area around me, and I saw a hooded figure in the distance walking closer and closer.

I was unable to make out the identity of the hooded creature until he came a few yards from me and removed his hood to reveal that he was none other than the now dead Fox McCloud.

"Wolf." a voice similar to that of Fox's rang in my ears.

"Y-Yes, Fox?"

"I must warn you of an evil worse than that of Andross."

"Fox, I'm on aerial suspension, the whole team is."

Fox raised his hand to silence me. "I know. The evil is not a threat yet, but it will become one."

"Are they the people who were attacking Zoness?"

"No, Wolf. Worse. Much worse. The enemy has the ability to cloak themselves as someone else. Beware, as you might bump into yourself, Wolf."

"How will they become a threat?"

"You will see, Wolf. You will see." Fox began fading away. When Fox had disappeared completely, the white around me slowly faded to black, and I was sent into my dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Phew. Okay, cool. So, basically, the next few chapters will be centered around Wolf while on aerial suspension. I realize that's not very exciting, but I'll keep it short and comical.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Back once more. Going to type up a new chapter, then go to bed. Okay, here goes.**

* * *

_11:28 AM, Corneria City, Corneria_

I woke up unusually late, especially for me. I was usually the first awake in the team. I pushed myself up and drowsily slipped out of bed. Even though I had slept for a pretty long time, I was still tired. My sleep was disturbed by the dream I had, and my body refused to rest. My muscles ached, my head hurt, and to top it off, I looked horrible.

I slowly stumbled into the bathroom and ran water into my hands, rubbing my face with the freezing cold liquid. After a few times, I was finally awake enough to make it downstairs to get a coffee, which was something I only did if completely necessary.

I slipped on some new clothes and stepped out of the room and made my way to the hotel elevators. When the elevator made it to the destination, I stepped out and walked over to the coffee machine, grabbing a cup and pouring the black liquid into the small white cup, then sitting at a nearby table, taking careful sips of the hot drink.

A certain person crossed my mind as I was sitting at the table. That person was my father. I'm sure he'd be happy to see me, now that I was out of that crime stuff.

Lupin O'Donnell was his name. He was probably about 55 years old. He and I both got along well, until my mother died, and I got into preforming illegal activities. When I lost my eye in a fight, he got really angry at me, and I ran away that night. I hadn't seen him since then.

Once I finished the coffee and was feeling a bit better, I stood, crumpled the cup and threw it away. Then I turned and left the hotel. I mapped Corneria City in my mind once more, trying to pinpoint where my old house was.

Once I remembered exactly where it was, and how to get there, I started walking. The house was in the middle-class side of Corneria City, and was part of a small neighborhood where all the houses looked the same.

I walked to the street and recognized the house like a sore thumb, even though it blended in with the houses. I walked up and up the stairs to the front door. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, the door was opened by a wolf about my size. It was my father. I looked into his eyes. "Hello, Lupin."

Lupin O'Donnell stared at me in disbelief. It was clear that he hadn't expected me here. "Wolf... What are you doing here?"  
"That's actually a very... very long story. We have a lot of catching up to do, dad."

Lupin smiled and stepped out of the way of the door. "Come in, Wolf."

I smiled and stepped in. Lupin closed the door as I looked around the house. It hadn't changed a single bit.

Lupin lead me to the familiar living room. Everything was the same there too. "Sit, please." He said, pointing to the couch.

I sat and looked at him as he sat on his chair and looked at me. "Wolf, it's good to see you again. You've really grown up." He said.

I smiled. "It's good to see you too, dad."

"So, you had a story for me."

I let the memories that I had blocked out flood back in, as I explained everything that happened. "When I ran away and grew up a bit, I met a chameleon. L..." I stopped myself as I chocked on the name. I looked away for a second, then proceeded. "Leon. Later, with an ape by the name of Andrew, we formed Star Wolf, my old team."

Lupin nodded slowly. He had heard of Star Wolf, obviously. Who hadn't?

I continued. "Pigma Dengar, who was part of Star Fox originally, betrayed James McCloud and joined my team. After a few years of taking jobs here and there, I had to kick Pigma out. He was becoming too much of a problem. I recruited a cat named Panther." I had also chocked on Panther's name, but not near as bad.

"When the Aparoids hit, we helped Star Fox. After that, the others began to not trust me, and I was kicked out of Star Wolf. On my way back to Corneria, I got to thinking, and after a long ride of just thinking, I decided that my life would be a lot easier if maybe I turned myself in and joined the army. When I returned to Corneria, I discovered that I had been partially pardoned for helping Star Fox. I spent 6 months in jail, then joined Star Fox."

I took a moment to breathe and let Lupin react. When he didn't, I continued. "I was with Star Fox for almost 3 years. We were on a journey to Zoness, when we were attacked by Leon and Panther, but they brought a whole group of Venomian ships with them. We managed to kill Panther, and I destroyed Leon's ship. We took a little detour to Katina to repair our ships and get some rest. The next day, which was yesterday, we were doing just fine, on our way to Zoness, when Leon had snuck on the ship and..." I stopped and took a moment to prepare myself. "when he had snuck on the ship and killed Fox. Shot him in the back of the head, twice. We fought him, and finally managed to kill him, but the damage was done."

I stopped to take one last breath before finishing. "We returned to Corneria, and the team was temporarily disbanded for three months. Until then, we're stuck here on Corneria."

Lupin was silent for a moment, pondering everything he had just heard. "Why haven't we heard about McCloud's death?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure. The news must just not know."

Lupin was silent for a moment more. "Who else is in Star Fox?"

"It's just me, Slippy Toad and Krystal, who has been in the team for a few years. Falco Lombardi quit yesterday and Peppy Hare died years ago." I said.

Lupin nodded and leaned back in his chair. "So this is your first vacation?"

"Yes. I've been on Corneria one other time, but we only stopped to fuel the ship. We never had much of a vacation."

Lupin nodded once more, then looked at me, standing. "Wolf, I'd hate to kick you out this early, but I have to get to work."

I stood.

"Do you want to meet me for dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. When and where?"

"Here at 6."

"Okay."

"Hey, Wolf." He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his. "Thanks for coming, son." he reached his arms out in a hug, and I wrapped my arms around him. We remained in an embrace for what seemed like ages, but was only seconds. He let go and backed up a step. "I assume you know the way out?"

I nodded and turned. "I'll see you tonight, dad." I started walking out.

"Goodbye... son." he said as I stepped out of the room.

* * *

**I wanted to do a chapter of Wolf meeting his father again after years of being away from him, so there you go. See you later.**


End file.
